Nessie and Jake Forever
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: What happens when Nessie is all grown up and in love with Jake? Will they be able to overcome a clan of vampires intent on killing Jake to hurt Nessie? Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey everyone! This is Lindsay here! This is my first ever fan fiction, and I am so excited! Please review and be crucially honest. I can take the criticizing. Oh, and I do not own anything twilight, although I wish I did. SM is a genius. Please review. I love you all! **

Nessie POV:

My cell phone started to sing "Here comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts. I glanced at the collar ID. Jake! "Hey Jake!" I said. "What's up?" Whenever Jake called, I was always in a much better mood than I had been. He seemed to make my day brighter, even though it was always raining in Newville, Pennsylvania. It kind of reminded me of Forks.

"Hey Renesmee," he said gently. "Not much here. What about you?" His voice was so soothing.

"Enjoying my last full day of school before summer," I admitted, rolling over on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. The last three days of school at Ridgeway Middle School, 9th grade. "And I'm kind of thinking about the big summer bash dance on Thursday night."

Jake went to a different school, and he had his own apartment closer to his school- Harlem. It was awful going to school day after day and not seeing Jake. I missed him all through the day, but he came over every afternoon. We usually went out to eat, because I was the only one in my family that ate and Jake ate like a horse.

Jake wasn't really one for school dances, so when I went to one of my dances, I usually want alone or with a group of my friends. I knew he didn't like dancing, so I didn't want to ask him and put him under any pressure. But I had a feeling this was an important dance, and I really wanted to go.

"Funny," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to go to the dance. I know you like going to them, and I would go to one for you."

I sat straight up. "Shut up!" I cried. "Jake, are you serious? Really?"

"Easy Nessie," he laughed. I could just visualize him sitting at his desk in his bedroom, leaning back and laughing like he did. I loved when he laughed. "Yeah, I want to take you."

"Oh Jake thank you so much!" I cried. "I can't wait. Um, what time will you pick me up?"

"I'll pick you up at 5 on Thursday," he said. "You'll look so beautiful Nessie. Bye."

"Bye Jake!" I said, and then ran down the stairs at vampire speed, almost colliding with Emmett.

"Whoa little sister," he laughed. "Where's the fire?" Emmett was so much like a big brother sometimes I forgot he was only my partial uncle. He was really cool.

"Alice has to take me shopping," I told him quickly. "Jake's taking me to the summer bash, and I need a dress. A pretty dress."

"Did I hear shopping?" Alice cried, running over to me. "Oh Nessie! I'm rubbing off on you!" She grabbed me and started jumping up and down in little circles. Good thing I didn't really need to breath. "Okay, we are going shopping right now." Oh dear.

"Mom!"I shouted as Alice dragged me to her yellow Porsche. "Going shopping for a dress!"


	2. The Kiwi Dress

AN:**Hello again! Sorry the last chapter was so short. Please review! I love you all, and I will try and make the chapters longer! **

Nessie:

Aunt Alice handed me about 5 different dresses- one blue, 2 green, 1 pink, and 1 yellow. Bright, sunny colors. I could already rule out the pink one. For one thing, it was pink. Another thing, it was really short and low cut. Jake would have a heart attack, wrap me in a blanket, and refuse to let me wear it in public. I'll admit he was a little protective.

I handed her the pink one and she immediately nodded and hung it back up. I came out in the lime green one that was floor length with puffy sleeves. "Alice!" I cried, and she started to giggle. "Not funny!"

"I'm sorry!" she laughed. "I just had to see it! Oh Nessie, you look like a kiwi!" That's what every person wants to hear from their aunt. That they look like a kiwi.

I handed it over, as well as the other puke green dress. That left the yellow one or the blue one. I put the yellow one on first, and stepped out of the dressing room. It was long, down past the knees a little, with a sash around the edge. It had short sleeves. Not that bad, I had to admit. But not really me.

I handed it to her as a maybe, and went to try on the blue one. As soon as I had it on, I knew it was the one I wanted. It was a midnight blue color, sleeveless and just down to the knees. As it descended down, it got a little lighter. Just below the chest was a darker ribbon-like sash. I stepped out and my only words were, "Put the yellow one back."

We bagged the blue one up and we then went to an accessory shop. "Alice," I whispered as she went through rack after rack of ugly jewelry. "Can I maybe wear this necklace?" I held out the necklace Jake had given me. He'd made it to himself, and I wouldn't go anywhere without it around my neck. It was a silver wolf, its head raised to the sky. It was small, and I realized he had worked very hard on it.

"Nessie!" she gasped. "That's perfect! I love it. Okay, we're done here. Onward to the house!"

I stepped inside and found my parents sitting on the couch, watching TV. Their heads were together, but Mom had her cell phone at her other ear. "Yes of course Jake. Rainy and dark? Sounds like us. Yes, that sounds like fun. Okay, Friday morning at 8? Sure. I'll tell Nessie to call you. Bye." She set the phone aside and looked up.

"Renesmee sweetie, let's see your dress," she insisted. Dad gave Alice a Look, and she gave one right back. "I bet it's blue, your favorite color, right?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling it out of the garment bag. "Don't you love it?"

"Wow," Mom chirped. "Ness, I love it. Come here and sit down. We need to talk." I sat down between my parents carefully, a little wary. What was it that they wanted to talk about?

"Jake called, and he invited us all to go to New Jersey shore with him," she said. "We checked the weather, and it's going to be dark and rainy. Perfect for us. I told him we would all love to go, but I need you to call and confirm it. Or you could go over and tell him over dinner."

I ran at vampire speed to Jake's house, and he met me with a big hug. Having his arms around me felt like Heaven. "We can come to the beach. I can't wait!"

"I'm glad," he said. "What do you want for dinner, love?" We walked over to his truck, one he'd bought only a few months ago. It was a shiny black truck, and I think I loved it more than my dad's Volvo.

"Um, I was actually thinking Mexican," I told him as we sped down the road to town. "But I'll eat whatever you want. You know I'm not picky."

"Mexican it is," he said, pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

About 2 hours later, I dragged a moaning werewolf into the house. "Jacob Black," I sighed. "I told you not to order the extra spicy taco. But no, you didn't listen to me. You should listen to me. It's a good thing you don't have to go to school tomorrow, because you're gonna be sick as a dog." I chuckled when I realized what I had said. "Okay, you're staying here, in the spare room. I only have school tomorrow, which is Wednesday. Thursday is the dance. I'll be home at noon tomorrow. I'll skip lunch and come straight here."

"Are you sure Carlisle won't mind?" he moaned as I helped him onto the spare bed. "I don't want to intrude on you all."

"I'll have Carlisle get you some medicine," I told him, feeling like a mother caring for her sick child. I almost smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Last Day of School

**AN:Okay, here is chapter 3. Poor Jake. Let this be a warning to you all: Do not eat extra spicy tacos and listen to your girlfriend. Enjoy! **

Nessie:

When I got up for school the next morning, I found Jake still asleep. He looked like an angel. I didn't want to wake him up, so I knelt down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my backpack and having Emmett drive me to school. Waved and told me to have fun on my last day. And then off he went in his Jeep. Probably hunting.

As soon as I walked in, my best friend, Amy, ran up to me. "Nessie!" she practically screamed. "I can't come to the dance tomorrow night. I am SO sorry!"

I wasn't that upset, and that made me feel like a terrible friend. But now it would be just Jake and I. So that was a good thing. "Why not Ames?" I asked as she helped me dump the last few contents of my locker into my purse.

"Well, you know how we were going on that vacation on Friday? Well, Mom is actually leaving with us tomorrow morning," she moaned. "I'm so sorry I can't come."

"It's okay," I assured her. "Now let's enjoy our last day of prison, shall we?"

And that's when Blake Callahan stepped in front of us. "Hello Nessie."

"Beat it, Callahan," I snapped. No matter how many times I told this brat I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't leave me alone. Once or twice before, he'd tried to kiss me. Let's just say I didn't use any vampire skills, but I did step on his feet a little on purpose. "Don't make me call my boyfriend in here to rip out your spleen and wear it as a belt." Amy started to laugh as he slid away looking scared.

Then, we were confronted by the mean girls. Ruby, Zoey, and Jess. "Renesmee," Zoey said sweetly. "Are you sure you have a boyfriend, dear? That you're just not making him up?"

I wanted to punch her in the face and break the nose she had just gotten a job on. Amy grabbed my wrist, as though she could read my mind. "Of course Jake is real," I told her. "He was going to drive me to school today, but he got a little sick from our dinner last night. But he's bringing me to the dance tomorrow night. You can meet the love of my life then. Have a good day."

I turned on the heels of my flip flops and skipped away with Amy.

At around 10, I snuck into the bathroom and called Jake's cell phone. "Hey Ness," h sang, picking up on the first ring. "How are you?"

"I'm great," I whispered. "Are you feeling better? Should I bring anything home for you?"

"I'm actually feeling better," he said truthfully. "Can I come pick you up at noon? I'll take you out for lunch. Heck, I'll take you for lunch and then for some ice cream."

"Deal," I said, sliding out of the stall. "Only if you bring the motorcycle though."

"Bye Ames," I said, hugging her. "Text me, okay? Jake's coming to get me. Here he is now."

Up to the curb came Jake on his red motorcycle. Ruby and the other 2 brats came out just then. I climbed on behind Jake, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ladies," Jake said, nodding to them.

"Bye Ruby!" I called as we sped away. Victory.


	4. The Dance Issue

**AN:Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews! **

Nessie: 

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Alice chanted in her pixie like voice as I sat down in front of the mirror. It was 3 o'clock. Time to get ready for the dance, according to Alice and Rosalie. Mom leaned against the door, smiling. She had warned me about the things Alice loved to do- shopping and make up. I was in for it now.

She immediately hit me with a flat iron, and then decided she didn't want my hair completely flat. So she added a little bit of curl to it, till it was wavy and glossy. I actually looked…pretty. After the pain and torture with the hair, she did my makeup. She took the most time on my eye shadow, because we couldn't do just plain blue. She went on and on saying no one wore blue eye shadow. So she had to mix a blue and silver, and then I was done.

Ding dong.

Jake was here! I slid my feet into my ballet flats and skipped down the stairs, everyone else behind me. Jake was sitting on the couch with my dad and Jasper. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had gone hunting. As soon as h saw me, Jake stood up. "Wow, Nessie. You look amazing."

I blushed slightly. "You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, glancing at what he was wearing. A black suit, with a cream colored shirt under it. It looked breathtaking on him.

"Jacob," Dad said, and we turned to look at him. "I trust you'll take care of my little girl. And if you hurt her in any way, I will-"

"Dad!" I scolded. "We'll be fine. Bye everyone!" We quickly escaped to Jake's black truck. He climbed in the driver's seat and I went to the middle seat so I could be close to him. "Thank you Jake. I know dances aren't your thing, but you are taking me to this one. It means a lot."

Jacob gave me a serious look. "Nessie, I would come to your school every single day and follow you around, holding your books and your purse if it would make you happy. I would do anything for you." Awww….

I snuggled up against his shoulder, and made a huge confession: "I can't dance, Jake."

He chuckled as he stopped the car and slid out, pulling me along. He set me down on the pavement and shut the door. "I can help you with that." We walked in and a slow song was playing, while couples were swaying around the room. Perfect timing.

I looked at Jake, and we stepped into the mass of people. He lifted me up and set my feet down on his. We slowly began to sway to the music. "Are you sure I'm not crushing your feet?" I whispered, with my arms around his waist. It was pretty much all I could reach. Jake was really tall.

He smiled. "Nessie, love, you barely weigh a thing. I'm a werewolf, you know. I can handle any weight. And believe me, you're not heavy." Man, his smile was so sweet, so sincere and loving. I never wanted to leave his arms.

I got the strange feeling we were being watched. I peered over Jake's shoulder and out the window. My dad was perched in the trees, watching us. Great. Didn't he trust Jake?

"Jake," I whispered. "I gotta pee." You could say stuff like that to Jake. He was a guy; he was cool with it. And he let me say anything.

"Okay," he said, helping me down off his feet. "I'll be right here."

I scampered into the bathroom, and pulled my cell phone out. "Dad," I cried into it. "We are fine! This is one of the happiest nights in my life. Don't ruin it for us, please!"

"I'm sorry Nessie," he sighed, and I could hear the tree by the window rustle as he jumped out. "I'm going home. But remember. I know everything your thinking."

Jake also could tell what I was thinking, which wasn't always a good thing. Sometimes I would just sit there and think about him and he would chuckle. But I could also hear him. It was only him, though. I think it was because I was the one he had imprinted on. But oh well.

I slipped out of the bathroom, and started to make my way back to Jake. And then Blake came dancing over and planted a kiss on my lips. EW!

I glanced at Jake. He was mad. He was shaking like crazy. No! He couldn't phase here! _Jake _I thought. _Go outside. I'll meet you in the woods. _And off he ran.


	5. The News

**OOH, tensions are arising. I don't own any Twilight people, okay? Although I wish I did. SM is a genius. Please comment! **

Nessie: 

I ran into the woods and dropped down to my knees. "Jake!" I called out into the darkness. "Jake, please come out." I heard a low whine come from the bushes, and noticed Jake's clothes folded neatly on the ground. He must already have phased.

A large wolf came out from the bush, and I immediately knew it was Jake. He whined nervously, refusing to come any closer to me. "Jake," I whispered, tears in my eyes causing my voice to squeak. "I don't even like him, I swear. He's just liked me for a while now. It caught me completely off guard." This was the first time in my entire life that Jake had refused to come near me.

"Please, Jake," I begged. "I love you."

He let out one last whine and bounded over to me, licking my cheek. Oh thank goodness. I hated when he was mad at me. I threw my arms around his shaggy body and held on tighter than I ever had. My Jake.

He crept back behind the bushes, dragging his clothes with him. He came out a few seconds later, human and fully dressed. "Let's go back inside," he suggested, holding out his huge hand. I slid mine into it and he gripped it gently, pulling me up. "And I'm sorry for phasing on you."

I held up my wolf necklace, and his lips twitched upward into a smile. "You're very cut in doggie form, Jake."

Back in the gym, a fast song was playing. I raised my eyebrows at Jake and he laughed, starting to dance. I just kind of stood off to the side, watching him. I couldn't dance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

But then Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me out there with him, spinning me around and then I couldn't believe it. I was actually dancing. "'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough  
ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you, babe!" I sang, and Jake chuckled. I could sing decently.

He laughed and sang the next part while the whole school crowded around us, clapping as we danced and sang. Crap, Jake could sing. He was really good. At last, the song ended and we were greeted by a round of applause. Jake kissed me on the cheek and we bowed to our adoring fans.

Ruby, Zoey, and Jess, didn't look too thrilled with us. They stood off to the side in their short dresses, glaring angrily. I flashed them a little smile and went back to dancing.

The last dance was by far the best. It was a slow song, and Jake took me into his arms again. I breathed deeply, and let him guide my short figure around the dance floor. Absolutely perfect.

We ran out to the truck, laughing and singing still. That had been the most amazing night of my life. My cell phone started to chirp, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Nessie!" Alice practically screamed. "Thank goodness! I just had a vision, and Blake, Ruby, Jess, and Zoey were all vampires! They were attacking the whole family, and Blake was about to hurt you, so Jake jumped in front of you, and then Jake died. Please tell me you're both alright?"

I said yes before hanging up and starting to sob. "Renesmee," Jake said. "What is it?" He looked so scared and worried. I grabbed him around the waist and sobbed. No, Jake couldn't die. I loved him too much.

"Edward!" I heard Jake bark into his cell phone. "What did Alice tell Nessie?" He paused. "She's too hysterical. I can't read her thoughts." He took a moment to smooth my hair back. "Okay, we'll be back in about 5 minutes."

Somehow, Jacob managed to get me into the car, sobbing and shaking. What was wrong with me? Alice's visions were always changing. Maybe we could avoid Brett and the rest of them. But for right now, I was just hysterical.


	6. Meeting With the Enemy

**AN:YAY! Chapter 6 is here! Lalalalalalalala. Sorry, I felt the need to do that! I'm so happy today! **

Nessie: 

Jake had to scoop me up and carry me bridal- style into the house where everyone was assembled in the living room. They all looked so worried about me that I had to force myself to shut up. I looked up at Jake and said, "I'm fine. Really, Jake."

"I don't believe you," he said under his breath, sitting down next to Jasper, squishing me in next to him."So, what's going on?" We all immediately turned to Alice, who was fiddling with her charm bracelet. She looked up.

"Okay," she began. "I had a vision." At that, I started to sob again. I know I know, I was a major wimp. It was all just too much.

"Alright," Carlisle said gently. "Edward and Bella, stay here with Nessie. The rest of us will take Jacob to my office to better explain things."

Dad immediately took me from Jake's arms, and sat back down. Mom sat next to us, smoothing my copper curls back. "He can't die," I wept into Dad's chest. Wow,. The only chest I had ever cried into was Jake's. This felt odd. "I love him, Daddy."

Mom kissed my forehead. "It's all going to work out, Renesmee. We will not let anything happen to Jacob or anyone else. WE love you, sweetie."

I finally managed to shut up. "Okay Mom, I just-"

The doorbell rang. "Alice!" Dad shouted up the stairs. "Who is it?"

"It's Blake and them!" she replied and I froze. "But don't worry, they won't attack. They want to talk." I stood up slowly, but mom tried to keep me down.

"I'll get it," I said mechanically, walking towards the door as slow as a vampire could go. And when I opened it, there stood the Brewer family. "What do you want?" I snapped at them. Okay, evil really worked on me.

They walked in without me inviting them. How rude! They came and sat down on the couch just as everyone else joined us. Jake just sat there, glaring at Brett. I held him back. "So what do you want?" Emmett asked.

"WE don't like you," Ruby said automatically. "We're afraid you'll run out the hunting grounds here. We need to hunt as well."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie shouted. THIS is what Jake was going to die for? It was stupid.

"Shut up Ruby," Jess sighed. "No, the Volturi sent us." Oh. "They aren't very thrilled about the fact that Renesmee is in love with a werewolf." Hey, my boyfriend, not theirs! "And," she went on. "We have been sent to destroy all the Cullens."

"What?" Alice's' usual pixie voice blew up into a full out scream. "Oh, come on! They're in love! And we are NOT settling this now!"

"Fine," Zoey snarled. She was actually smiling at Jasper. I saw Dad's eyes get wide as he read her mind. I'd have to ask him later. "Monday morning at the beach is when we'll do it. Oh yeah, we know where you'll be going." And off they went.


	7. The Spider

Nessie: 

We drove from Newville to Virginia for the first day, in order to keep me from going crazy and being scared about the battle in Jersey. We all stopped at a hotel; although I knew nobody but Jake and I would be sleeping. Vampires didn't sleep.

"Six rooms, please," Carlisle said smoothly, sliding his credit card to the man at the desk. 6 rooms?

"How does that work?" I asked Jake quietly, leaning up. "I know that Carlisle and Esme have one-"

"One for your parents, one for Rose and Em, one for Alice and Jazz, one for you, one for me," he explained softly. "They're splitting us up, you know."

"Alright," he said, handing Carlisle the room keys. "There are doors in those 6 rooms, so you can open them all and connect all 6. And they can also be shut at any time." Thank you, manager!

About 10 minutes later, I was screaming. There was a giant spider in my bathroom! And I hated spiders. "JAKE!" I screamed. "I need you!" He was at my side in a flash. But when he saw the spider, he screamed as well and jumped up onto the counter. "Kill it!" I wailed.

"No way!" he said, pulling me up with him. "I hate spiders."

I almost laughed. "You fight armies of newborn vampires and you're scared of a spider?" I asked, watching it scurry into my room. "NO! Oh, come on! I am not sleeping in there."

"If you're Dad won't kill me, you can sleep in the other bed in my room," Jake suggested, helping me down. Just like a perfect gentleman. Except for the fact that he hadn't killed the spider.

"Yes please," I replied as we cautiously crept past my room and into his room. The TV was on, and I realized he was watching Titanic, which he knew was my favorite movie. I smiled as we plopped down on the bed to watch it. I laid my head on his shoulder, thinking about what was going to go down on Monday.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, reading my mind. He ran his hand through my copper colored curls and with the other hand, he held both of mine. My hand was so tiny in his giant hand. I felt safer then than I ever had in my entire life. Even though we were very far from safe.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.


	8. Emmett the Shark

Jake: 

I looked down at Renesmee and wanted to cry. Her big brown eyes stared up at me just like Bella's' had. But I only loved Bella as a sister now. I had Nessie, and she was all I had ever wanted. "Jacob," she said seriously, pulling nervously at the end of her small bathing suit cover up. "I look awful in a bathing suit, okay?"

I chuckled as we crowded into Edward's Volvo. He gave me a warning glance, daring me to say anything about how cute she looked. I'd take that dare any day. "Ness, sweetie, you'll look beautiful." I myself was wearing swim trunks, a thin white t shirt, and flip flops. I had a bag with both of our things0 towels, food, and a special bracelet I was planning on giving Nessie.

"Edward," I heard Bella say with a warning note in her voice. "Be nice, love." I heard a low growl escape him as Nessie flipped her hair up into a pony tail. She snuggled up into the crook of my arm, her large sunglasses over her eyes. Oh, this was making him mad.

We pulled up to the boardwalk, and Alice went running out to the water in her bikini. Jasper was running after her (human speed, of course) and shouting that she was a crazy pixie. Rose just stood and watched Emmett dunk Jasper under the water. Bella was beaming as she grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him to the water. Carlisle and Esme sat down in their beach chairs and smiled up at the partially gray sky. It was nice and warm out, but not sunny, so nobody was sparkling.

Nessie was more tedious when she stepped out; placing one high- heeled flip flopped foot down at a time, pulling the cover up closer and closer around her. Was Nessie always this self conscious? Just before she stepped into the water, she took off the cover up. Nessie was dressed in a blue bikini, obviously picked out but Alice. It wasn't that revealing, but her pale stomach was showing slightly. She was beautiful.

I yanked off my t shirt and walked up next to her, taking her tiny little hand. "Ready?" I asked her. She looked up at me, smiling that sweet smile that made my heart speed up.

"Let's go."

We jumped into the water and came up laughing and right beside Rosalie. "Where's Emmett?" I asked her.

"I have no clue," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Who knows where he is now. Probably halfway to Australia. He doesn't have to breathe, so –"

She was interrupted when Nessie screamed and went under. "Nessie!" I shouted, reaching down. I brought her up quickly, sputtering and coughing. Emmett popped up next to Rose, smiling.

"Emmett!" she choked. "I am going to kill you!" Oh, I see.

"AUGH!" he screamed as she took off after him through the water. Rose and I just stood there, watching them weave in and out around everyone. "Awkward," she mumbled. I nodded and when Emmett swam away, I saw Nessie looking lost. She smiled and went over to her dad, throwing her arms over his shoulders and clinging to his back. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he kissed her back.

I had to smile. Nessie turned to talk to Bella, and Edward looked at me. I nodded, knowing no matter what happened with Ness and I, she would always be his little girl.


	9. Before the Battle

Alice:

I shook Jasper, who had his eyes closed. He opened them and turned to look at me. "What?" he asked. "Don't be scared, Alice. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

If I could cry, I would be sobbing for Nessie and Jake right now. I had had another vision…

_Brett was about to jump at Nessie, fangs extracted. Jake flew in front of her and Brett bit him. _

_Jake was lying on the ground, shaking. The venom was deadly to wolves. Nessie was kneeling over him, holding his hand at her cheek. "Jake, no," she wept. "Don't leave me, don't go. I need you. I love you." _

I sighed and rolled off the bed. I found Jake still asleep, and Nessie sitting on his bed, running her fingers over his face. Her eyes were full of pain and torture. She didn't want to do this to him. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Renesmee," I whispered, and she turned to look at me. I motioned for her to come over to me, and she quietly did. We went to my empty room (Jasper was over with Emmett and Rose) and sat down on the bed. "Jake will be fine. We all will," I assured her.

Nessie was dressed in jeans, a green t-shirt, and her Converse sneakers. Her copper curls were tamed slightly with the help of a pony tail. She bit her lip. "I hope so, Alice. I love him. I love him more than word's can say."

"He's awake," I told her gently.

Nessie:

Jake yawned and sat up. It was Monday. Time for the battle in the forest. I wasn't ready. I never would be. Jacob looked at me and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. "Ness, I'm trying to read your mind, but all I'm hearing is that song we sang to at the dance."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I was trying to think of all of the happy memories for now. In a way, it kept all the bad thoughts out of my mind. "We have to leave soon. We're running."

"Wanna ride on my back?" he asked sweetly. I loved riding on Jake's back. It was so much more fun than running myself. As we went out in the hall, I caught sight of Jasper sliding a lighter in his pocket. Later on, it would start the fire to burn the enemy.

Jake phased and I crawled onto his back, clutching as tight as I could without strangling him. We ran through the woods until we reached the clearing. They weren't there yet, and I couldn't help but wish they had decided to not show up. But Alice had a vision of them coming in 3 minutes, so my dreams were shattered. Jake phased back and as soon as he did, I threw myself into his arms.

I kissed him over and over feverishly, praying that he would be alright. His kisses back to me were tender and I realized we only had 1 more minute. I gave him one last, long kiss. And then we turned, ready to face the Brewer family.


	10. The Bloodshed

Nessie: 

Ruby was in the lead, and she was smiling wickedly. I gulped as Jess and Brett came up beside her. "Where's Zoey?" I asked them.

"She was killed by the Volturi last night," Brett said quietly. "She didn't want to go through with this, so they killed her." He held up his fists. "Let's get this over with, eh Renesmee?"

I lunged at Ruby, as did Mom and Jasper. This was going to be easier than I had thought. She was screaming at us, and I watched in horror a little bit as Jasper ripped her head off. "Emmett!" he shouted. "Start the fire!" Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were restraining Brett, yanking his limbs off. Jake and Alice were holding onto Jess as my dad was yanking at her limbs.

Something hit me. I looked up at Zoey. "What the crap?" I screamed, and then it hit me. They had been lying, and Zoey was their secret weapon. Her head reached towards my neck, and I did all I could to keep her away. I wasn't as strong as everyone else. I was only half vampire, so it was harder.

"Just one bite," she cackled, lunging again and again. I felt myself weakening. But I couldn't let her win.

"Emmett!" I screamed. He was big: he could take her down.

I watched as a huge body collided with Zoey and then a scream and a ripping sound. I sat up and found Emmett sitting on Zoey, holding a leg and an arm. I wanted to hurl. And then off came the head.

All of the body parts of the girls were thrown into the fire. For a second, I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, and then she smiled. We were all going to be fine.

Dad, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were pinning Brett to the ground. "Nessie," Carlisle shouted. "Come over here." I followed his voice and looked down at a squirming Brett. "You need to do this Nessie."

I took a deep breath, ready to throw up. But I did it- I ripped Brett's head off and then his arms and legs. And I threw them into the fire, nothing processing in my mind. Of course I had never liked him, but this was so gross.

After it was done, the ten of us stood all together, watching the flames die down. I walked unsteadily over to Jake, who wrapped me up in a huge hug. And that made me sick. I pulled away fast and ran at vampire speed to the bushes, where I lost the contents of my stomach. Oh, EW. I didn't want anybody to find that. It was gross and embarrassing.

I returned to everyone else, who all gave me a look of concern. I popped about 32 mints in my mouth and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Um, now what?"

Mom took a deep breath and Dad slid an arm around her waist. "I think Nessie and Jake deserve some alone time," Dad said painfully. "You 2 go and have fun. Steal a Porsche, whatever."

"Thank you Daddy," I murmured, hugging him. "We'll be back before 11, I promise."

"I love you Nessie," he mumbled, squeezing me and releasing me. "And I know I can trust Jacob to take care of you." I took Jake's hand and off we went.


	11. AN

Hello everyone! This is Lindsay! I just wanted to say thank you so very much for reading my story. I want to give a special, majorly huge thank you to SimplyDazzling for being the first one to review my story! And I love all of you for reading and reviewing. Got Twilight loving friends? Please tell them about my story. I may use you as characters in my next story. Thank you all again. You're awesome!

Lindsay


	12. His Soothing Voice

Jake: 

Laying there on the beach with Nessie resting in the crook of my arm just felt so right. I knew it had taken a lot of courage for Edward to let me take Nessie. She currently had her eyes closed and was humming an unrecognizable song. She was smiling to herself, unaware of me staring at her. I knew everything that had just happened would probably give her nightmares, but I would be there for her.

Her eyes popped open and the humming stopped. The only noise now was the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. She gave me one of her famous looks, and I smiled. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded anxiously. I reminded myself that she hadn't eaten in 3 days. Nessie didn't eat when she was nervous, and she had been really nervous, of course. So a buffet might work. Somehow, we managed to sit up. We were both stiff and tired. But we somehow managed to drag ourselves to a restaurant. And as soon as I smelled the food, I perked up, as did Nessie.

Between the 2 of us, we managed to scarf down 24 cheese sticks, 5 hamburgers, 3 orders of fries, and ice cream. The waiters looked overwhelmed and afraid we would eat them next. It made me laugh to see Nessie sticking her tongue into the bowl of ice cream to get the very last drop.

We left the restaurant and then went back to the hotel.

Nessie: 

I was on the ground, and Brett was standing above me. I saw he had some legs and arms in his hands, and it took me a moment to realize they were mine. Then, the flesh eating pain like when Zoey had attacked me. And then being thrown into the fire. I sat up screaming and shaking.

Everything was so fresh and vivid in my mind as Jake scooped me up into his arms. "Ness? Nessie, love, are you alright? It's okay Nessie, its okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I promise. I won't let you out of my sight for a second if that's what it takes. It's going to be okay. Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." Jake's voice came across as soothing, I couldn't stop shaking.

And all at once, everyone was crowded into the room, all asking if I was alright. I mean, really. I was curled up in Jacob's arms in my fuzzy monkey pants and a cami. Did I look okay?

My dad stepped forward and knelt down next to us. "It's okay Nessie. Jake's got you, and I'm right here. We're all here. It's over, and they can't hurt you anymore."

"Excuse me," Carlisle said gently making his way through the mass of vampires. "Pardon me, Edward. I need to speak with Nessie." He had his doctor's bag. Nothing was wrong with me, I was just scared.

"I'm not sick," I wailed into Jake's chest, ruining his shirt. "I'm just scared."

"I've got you Nessie. Nothing will ever hurt you," Jacob whispered. "I love you." And with those last 3 words, I drifted off to sleep. Perfectly happy and content. And knowing Jake loved me, forever and always.

**That's it! My first fanfic is finished! Keep up the lookout, because I have another story on the way. Tell your friends about me please! **


End file.
